


Gnome is where the heart is, Cherry Blossom, 1/3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fiction, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-16
Updated: 2003-08-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Alex receives a garden gift from his neighbor Mr. Spender, but looks are deceiving.





	Gnome is where the heart is, Cherry Blossom, 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Gnome is where the heart is, Cherry Blossom, 1/3

### Gnome is where the heart is, Cherry Blossom, 1/3

#### by laurel

  


Notes: Dedicated to Ursula, an homage to her fun, wacky, wild stories. If you read carefully I have included the titles of as many of her stories' titles as I could possibly fit into the text. 

Warning: My gardening knowledge is limited so any errors are mine. 

Archive: Okay to WWOMB, anyone else just ask first 

Spoilers: AU so actually there's none, but Alex has only one arm. 

Alex wandered around his garden, snipping off yellowed leaves, pulling out the odd weed that dared poke through the ground and picking up the leaves that scattered with the wind and curled around his prized rose bushes. 

He reached the outer garden, which was past the little curve of garden that hugged the house in back. Alongside one side of the porch was the herb garden, all arranged in ceramic orange pots. Climbing the other side of the porch deck were the geraniums. Back here were the little gardens while out front of the house was where he grew his roses, bush upon bush of them, the miniature ones in pots, all flaming bright against the backdrop of the tidy white house with green shutters and contrasting sharply with the emerald green lawn, the maple tree and magnolia with the snowy blossoms. He loved those best of all. Roses were literally his life. The spectrum of color encompassed every hue known to nature and created by man: flaming reds as bright as Paloma Picasso's signature lipstick, delicate apricots that were mini-sunsets when in bloom, tufts of taffy-colored pink, delicate whites, pale yellows, lavender, from hybrids to climbing, from simple wide-open blooms to ruffled edges. 

He walked the path he'd made himself of broken pieces of slate. Inserted between the gray tiles which zigzagged through the backyard were colorful pieces of odd dishware and pottery that gleamed like tempting candies. Hansel and Gretel would have been fooled. 

He caressed the bubbling fountain as he passed on his way to the limits of his property. Two cherubic youths struggled to hold a fish they'd just caught. Water spouted out of its pouting mouth. 

The arbor was just beyond, arching high overheard and entwined with roses and peonies, the blooms varying in shades from frosty white to deep pink. Mingled with them was clematis in silvery lilac and deep purple. 

The garden beside the white picket fence was a dazzling display of wild flowers mingled with zinnia. Tall golden sunflowers stood above them all and silky silvery grasses whispered in the wind, gleaming in the sunlight. Sun loving Portulaca exploded into soft jewel colored blooms. Soft lacy ferns bobbed over a shallow bowl of water. The birdbath was smack in the middle, flat rocks provided a warm resting place for butterflies and peeking through all the flowers, rocks and water were his gnomes. 

The chubby, jolly little men laughed up at Alex, their jaunty red hats glinting in the sun. 

He refilled the birdbath with cool, clean water. Birds chirped above him, circling the air until the bath was filled. Alex gave the gnomes a quick shine with a dry cloth and retreated to the nearby bench to watch the birds splash about and quench their thirst. 

Mr. Spender was watching him from next door. He smiled around the cigarette in his mouth. The smoke plumed upwards, obscuring his face. Alex saw him around the corner of the fence and waved. 

Spender waved back. His eyes stared coldly at the gnomes but he held the smile. 

He swore silently. The committee had voted on extraneous objects in the gardens and yards and although pinwheels and pink flamingoes had been vetoed vehemently, the gnomes were a favorite with everyone and they were the only yard accessory acceptable along with ascetic decorations such as decorative benches, tasteful water fountains and birdbaths. 

It was time for his revenge. 

* * *

The garden was Alex's favorite place in the world to be. He loved nothing better than his garden unless it was to go to Home Depot. 

Of course he didn't spend all his time gardening. He did have friends to hang out with. In fact, his best friend lived next door. Fox and Dana had persuaded Alex to move next door to them. The gated community provided a beautiful home, friendly neighbors, security and he'd always have his childhood friend living close by. 

Fox and Alex were inseparable from the time they were kids. Even now they spent a lot of time together even though their interests and sexual orientation were different. Fox was content to let the gardener tend his yard and flowers. Alex loved being surrounded by nature, getting his hands literally dirty. Fox was an accountant and his wife was a doctor. Alex made a good living as a writer specializing in gardening. His favorite flower was the romantic rose. People from far and wide came to him for advice on everything from black spots to mould. 

Fox was a family man with one boy, and twin girls. Their names were Leo, Cassie and Ursula. Fox's obsession with astronomy had led him to name his children after constellations. Alex had always joked that his friend's head was always in the clouds. In fact, his old nickname was Moon. 

Numbers had always been his obsession and ever since Alex had rescued the geeky pre-teen from tormenting bullies, they had been fast friends. Alex even went to the math meets to watch his friend trump the competition. Needless to say it wasn't exactly a spectator sport and didn't attract much attention beyond the other "mathletes" and their families but Alex never missed a match. He cheered his friend on at every tournament. In turn Fox would go watch Alex race around the soccer field, his favorite sport. 

Fox loved tax time best of all. The sight of tax forms and calculators made him horny and when April fifteen rolled around, well, let's just say that Dana had to fight him off with a stick! Hence all their children were born in January. 

Alex on the other hand was gay and single. He didn't have a guilty bone in his body about it. The only handicap, both physical and mental, was his missing arm. It was when he was around other people who forgot all about that missing limb that he was able to put it out of his mind too. The gay community was pretty obsessed with physical appearances he found, but the places he hung out, whether it was the gay bookstore, the gay coffee shops or the intimidating night clubs, didn't exclude him. He was gorgeous after all, not to mention sweet and adorable. 

Of all their neighbors, the most curious couple was Mr. Spender and his wife. She was a beautiful woman, no doubt, with long flowing dark hair and an angular face. She was quite a trophy. It was rumored she married Spender, a much older man, for his very large bank account. Who knew a botanist could make so much? 

A few days later Mr. Spender brought over a gift for Alex. Alex was surprised and touched. It certainly wasn't any special occasion, not even his birthday. He opened the box and unraveled the wrapped paper, carefully pulling out the object inside. It was a mischievous, jolly, little gnome. 

"Just a little gardening gift," Mr. Spender explained. 

Alex was further surprised. It was common knowledge that Mr. Spender was the lone dissenting voice when the gardening committee had voted on whether to allow gnomes in the gardens. He believed in a purely natural garden, devoid of knickknacks, no matter how cute they were. He didn't want one extraneous item to detract from the beauty of the flowers and plants. 

In his vast greenhouse, he was continually creating exotic hybrids from various plant species. He was quite secretive about his work, not allowing any neighbors entrance to the glass house. All sorts of speculation floated around the neighborhood. The most dastardly rumor was that he was mating incompatible species of plants to create new and potentially lethal and poisonous plants. It was all rumor and innuendo, both of which were in large supply in the high class neighborhood. 

Alex thanked his neighbor sincerely and profusely. He shrugged off the warning bells inside his head that this was nothing more than a friendly gesture. Mr. Spender was all smiles, his ever present cigarette in one corner of his mouth. Alex coughed and smiled back. 

He cleaned the little ceramic figure carefully, dusting away the little bits of Styrofoam and shredded paper that clung to him. The little man smiled up at him. He had large brown eyes, a rounded nose and a flowing beard beneath which his mouth quirked upwards in a sad sort of smile. He had the requisite red pointed hat and boots. His rounded belly poked out adorably. 

Alex turned him over and around, inspecting it. There was something oddly familiar about his face. Alex frowned, remembering the man he'd seen at Trix, the new gay club he had gone to check out. He was the epitome of the daddy clich, with a stern face, big frame poured into a pair of tight faded blue jeans and a tight white tee shirt that stretched across his torso, hugging every muscle. The white shirt contrasted nicely with his tanned skin. His boots were big. Very big and clunky. Alex remembered what was said about a man with big feet. They usually had large, uh, bank accounts, or something like that. 

When he'd seen Alex checking him out, he had looked him over, from feet to face, burning a lascivious trail with his dark eyes. What he saw, he must have liked, because once his eyes settled on Alex's, he smiled widely, turning his visage from stern to welcoming without losing any of his sexiness. The smile was a beaming light of friendliness in a dark, neon-spiked bar, full of the scents of men on the make, mixed with amyl nitrate. 

Unfortunately they never did hook up. Both men were lost in the sea of gyrating, sweaty bodies. Alex had reluctantly left, alone as always, with a couple of phone numbers on slips of paper stuffed into his pocket. He knew he wouldn't call those men. All they wanted was a little fun, an empty one-night stand. He was tired of waking up alone, tired of explaining his missing arm, afraid of being abandoned in the middle of the night by the warm body that couldn't or wouldn't spend the entire night sleeping next to him. 

Alex found a spot for his newest addition in the garden. The little man fit in nicely beside a fern, surrounded by a colorful bunch of Shasta daisies. 

He settled into the crisp, cool grass (Kentucky bluegrass) and sighed contentedly. He couldn't remember the exact moment he'd fallen in love with gardening. Maybe it was the first time he'd seen the tight bud of a silky rose unveil to its seductive bloom or the dance of white butterflies as they glided from flower to flower or the time he'd gotten a morning glory nearly stuck up his nose from smelling it so deeply. Whatever the reason, he was at home. 

* * *

Everyone in the neighborhood headed for the fair at the community center. The carnival was being held to raise money for charity. There were booths set up with offerings as diverse as temporary tattoos and an elderly matron selling hand made quilts. There was even an old-fashioned kissing booth. One of the local divorcees was getting quite the business for that one. It didn't hurt that the forty something collagen-lipped beauty was wearing skin tight lime Capris and a low cut bright pink tank top, both of which showed off her assets. As Alex remarked when he saw Linda, "Those aren't giant Dahlias!" 

He had been picked as the dunkee for the dunk tank. He wore cut-off jean shorts which showed off his muscular legs and a black tee shirt. He had to take off his arm but the sleeve covered his arm perfectly. He was self-conscious about his appearance but everyone ignored his shyness. The women certainly didn't turn their eyes away. There was quite a bit of skin and hard muscle to peruse. 

Fox was the first to hit the target to make Alex drop into the water. He dropped down with a mighty splash. The water was cool, a nice contrast to the warmth and humidity. He scrubbed his face free of water and climbed back up. Everyone applauded Fox. 

"Pitcher's got a rubber arm," had certainly been an incentive for his friend to hit the target squarely. He wouldn't taunt him again. 

The day passed quickly, with all the children trying each ride at least three times and plenty of kisses bought and given. All the crafts were a big success as was the tattoo parlor. Alex even found the time to get one done on himself. He boldly chose the pure black Tom of Finland creation of a winking sailor. It looked quite nice snaking up his thigh. Not that he needed advertise his sexual orientation. All the matrons in the area were quick to point out the attributes of their nephews or grandsons. 

Alex was a prune by the time he climbed out of the tank for a late lunch break. As soon as he got out, a gaggle of women swarmed around him, thrusting food and refreshments in his direction. He had two jumbo hot dogs with onions and mustard as well as hot, greasy fries, washed down with fresh squeezed lemonade. He accepted a paper tube wrapped in delectable sugary cotton candy, letting the pink fluff dissolve on his tongue. 

He left for a little while to check on his sprinkler system, walking the three blocks to his home, flip flops slapping on the hot pavement. He had to keep pulling his damp shorts down as they were riding up his ass. It wasn't uncomfortable, on the contrary, the pressure of the thick denim pressing between his cheeks was stimulating but he didn't want to scandalize the upper class community with his cheeks hanging out. 

While he was at home, he checked the garden as well. The newest gnome gleamed as brightly as his brothers. 

"Now that's odd," Alex spoke out loud. "I could have sworn he smiled less than this before." He shook his head. "Maybe I need glasses." He picked up the little man and studied him intently. "I'll be back later. I have to go now," he told the gnome. Alex shrugged, blushing at his own strange behavior. Now he was so lonely he was speaking to inanimate objects. 

The little figure gazed up at him, as if about to speak or move. 

"They seem so alive sometimes." 

Alex pressed a kiss on the gnome, then looked around quickly to make sure he was alone. 

"Yech!" Alex exploded when he licked his lips. "Jeffrey! Damn dog," he muttered. The figurine tasted of urine. "Dog piss. Nice," he snarled. He took out the garden hose and washed his mouth out then gently cleaned off the gnome. 

He dried the little man carefully and pressed him back into the ground. He hurriedly ran off, not wanting to dawdle anymore. He needed to get back to the carnival. The gnome's smile increased as Alex's tight butt jiggled as he ran through the yard. Alex kept tugging at his shorts, looking as though he was performing a strange dance. 

They were all exhausted at the end of the day but happy that the fair had been such a great success. The rides and booths were dismantled, the crafts and food equipment packed up and the maintenance people inspected for any damage done to the grass and flowers and emptied the garbage cans. 

Alex hung out with Fox for a while and told him about the man he'd been cruising at the club. 

"He was kind of surly looking but geez, Fox, when he smiled, he looked so....so, I don't know, sweet, you know? I kept searching for him but he disappeared in the crowd. All you could see was sweaty, half-naked men through the whole room. It's not easy to find one man, no matter how big he is, in a place that size. He looked so strong I just wanted to crawl into his arms," Alex said wistfully. 

"Why don't you go back? Maybe you'll see him again." 

"I don't know." 

"Hey how about running an ad in one of those gay papers they hand out free? You never know, maybe he reads them." 

Alex shrugged dejectedly. "It's a one in a million chance." 

"You've got to take that chance if that guy had such an effect on you and you never even talked to him." 

"Is that how it was with you and Dana? Love at first sight?" 

Fox sighed. "Yeah I could picture her as my friend, lover, mother of my children. We just clicked right away." 

"It's just lucky that she felt so sorry for you that she agreed to go out with you in the first place," he joked. 

Fox pouted and gave a squawk of mock hurt like a wounded bird. 

Alex giggled. Fox punched him lightly on the arm. 

They walked home together, both with a plastic bag stuffed with the quilts they'd bought. Alex also had a couple more cotton candy sticks. He had quite the sweet tooth. 

Alex took a long hot shower, ate a light supper, then curled up in bed with a book. He dozed off during the evening news as he usually did, but he did like to have the television on in the background to keep him company. He awoke with a start at a noise in the house. 

He cocked his head, waiting for the noise again. Was someone in the house? He held his breath, listening intently. 

He opened the drawer of the bedside table and took out a hoe he kept in there. 

"Hello?" he called out, his voice raspy from fear. 

"Hello," a deep voice responded. 

Alex gasped and reached for the phone. He must have forgotten to punch in the code for the alarm when he came home. Before he could dial for help the intruder gently knocked on the door. 

Alex hesitated. Would a would-be robber or serial killer knock on the door? He didn't think so. 

"Who are you?" Alex asked. 

"You don't know me. We've never actually met but hopefully you'll remember me." 

Alex frowned in confusion. Oh great, a serial killer on mind-altering drugs. 

"May I come in?" 

Alex didn't think vicious killers used such grammatically correct and polite language. Unless of course they were well educated. 

"All right, but I must warn you I have a weapon." He held the hoe tighter and turned on the bedside lamp. 

The door opened and in walked a tall broad shouldered man. Alex was stunned. The man was stark naked wearing a silly grin on his face and nothing else. 

Apparently he was a clever serial killer. He took off his clothes before killing his victims so he wouldn't soil them. Afterwards he would take a leisurely shower to rid himself of the blood. 

Alex held the hoe up in a threatening manner. 

"I apologize for breaking in, but you see, well, it's a long story." 

"Uh huh." 

"Do you remember me?" 

Alex looked at his face, tearing his eyes away from the furry chest and bulging muscles. He clapped a hand over his mouth, in the process dropping the hoe, as he only had the one hand at the time. 

He had imagined this exact moment countless times. It was the man from the club, stark naked, wearing nothing except a smile, eager to seduce him, except there was no hoe in the fantasy. 

"What's in your hand?" 

"That's part of the story. May I sit down? Maybe borrow a robe?" 

"Oh sure." Alex jumped out of bed. He grabbed the robe hanging on the back of the bathroom door. He watched as the man wrapped the thick velour robe around him. Alex hid his disappointment well. 

"Would you like something to drink? Are you hungry?" 

"I am a little thirsty." 

"I'll be right back." 

Alex brought back a pitcher of home made lemonade and returned a second time with a glass tucked under his arm and the other in his hand. 

"You could have asked me to help you know." 

Alex shrugged. "I like to do things for myself." 

"Okay. Well I suppose I should start from the beginning. My name's Walter. I work for the E.P.A. in a fairly new division but it basically has to do with monitoring dangerous plant life." 

Alex raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Alex," he introduced himself. 

"Yeah, I know, I get that look from everyone. Anyway the subject I was investigating is your neighbor, Mr. Spender." 

Alex gasped. Ah-ha, there was something funny going on. 

"I got a little too close for comfort and he dealt with me the only way he knew how." 

"He tried to kill you?" Alex asked breathlessly. 

"No, of course not. He turned me into a gnome." 

Alex looked at him for one moment, totally stunned, then doubled over with laughter. He giggled and snorted, finally burying his head in the bed covers, wiping tears of laughter off his face. 

Walter took it all in stride, calmly drinking his glass of lemonade. 

Minutes later, Alex pulled his head out of the sheets, wiping his face of sweat and tears. "I'm sorry, but you said he turned you into a gnome? Please, you don't expect me to believe that?" 

Walter silently held up a red pointed cap. The object he had carried in with him. 

"I certainly didn't fit into the clothes once I grew back into my normal size when I became human again." 

Alex sobered immediately. The gnome Mr. Spender had given him looked remarkably like the man sitting in his bedroom. Well, except for the beard. This man was clean-shaven with only light stubble. And there were plenty of rumors about nefarious deeds going on in the spacious greenhouse. 

Alex poured himself a glass of lemonade and contemplated Walter. 

"So how did he turn you into a ceramic gnome? And how did you become a person again?" 

"Well, the first part is difficult to answer. I don't know the mechanics of how he actually turned me into a garden decoration. The second part is easy to explain. You kissed me." 

"Huh?" 

Walter got up, sat on the bed. 

"You see, while I was tied up, wondering what he was going to do with me, he said that once I was transformed, the only way to return me to my normal state was either he changed me back or I received a kiss from my true love." 

Alex's mouth gaped open again. 

"This afternoon you kissed me and I changed back. He said something about replacing the molecules so I would guess that takes some time." Walter shrugged. "I didn't understand it all." Alex sat there in stunned silence. "Physics was never my strong suit, but biology on the other hand, I know all about." Walter hugged Alex closely to him and pressed his lips against Alex's firmly, waiting patiently for a response. Alex didn't have the blood needed in his brain to think. He only knew that Walter's lips were soft and velvety and warm, like a rose petal and he had a peculiar scent about him. Alex needed to smell and taste more. 

He pulled his mouth away, giving Walter's lower lip a teasing suckling kiss before pushing him down. Walter smiled up at him in that dazzling disarming way he had about him and groaned when Alex pounced, feeding greedily on Walter's damp skin. He was damp with evening dew from head to toe, his feet rinsed hastily clean of dirt with the garden hose. Alex's little nose snuffled over every inch of him, delighting in the scent. The man smelt of flowers, of rich earthy dirt, something like African violets crossed with the most pungent roses, of hay laying out in the hot sun, musty but not unpleasant, like geraniums. 

Alex lay back as Walter rolled him over. His tee shirt and pajama bottoms were pushed away from his body. He lay in total abandon, looking like something ripped from the cover of a romance novel, his exposed skin glinting pale in the lamplight, his green eyes now dark with desire, the pupil surrounded with the thinnest ring of color, his chest heaving as he panted. Walter pulled off the robe, the thick belt whipping his thighs. His cock sprang up, slapping against his stomach. 

Walter groaned and dove into Alex's crotch. His lover's scent was as pungent as his own, underneath the clean smell of soap and lotion. His skin was dewy soft, like roses, delicate like orchids, the scent heavy like lilacs, overpowering his senses. 

Alex managed to gasp out for lube and protection, pointing a finger tremulously at the bedside table. Walter's rampant erection slapped against his firm stomach as he flopped over on the bed and grabbed the supplies. He got Alex ready, with thick probing fingers as he suckled his hard, aching cock. Alex was beyond language, pushing Walter away when he was close. Walter got the message. He prepared himself with a condom and plenty of lube. He settled between Alex's legs, grinning in victory when Alex gave a little moan as their feverish skin touched and Alex wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. Walter stared curiously at the tattoo that ran up his leg. "Temporary," Alex managed to explain. 

Walter slowly entered him, careful never to hurt his sweet lover as he slowly opened up like a flower blooming at the sight of the sun. Alex whimpered and gave a satisfied moan when he was all the way inside him. 

Walter set the pace slowly even though he wanted nothing more than to thrust eagerly into his lover but he took his time and was rewarded in seeing all his emotions laid bare on his face. Walter delighted in seeing the fear fleeing and in place of it, joy and desire and trust. 

Alex cried out with his orgasm, closing his eyes so tightly his thick lashes crushed together, reminding Walter of the erotic spikes of a lily. Walter came moments after him, shouting out Alex's name. 

They snuggled together after washing up and curling up under the sheets. "Tiger lily," Walter murmured. 

"Huh?" Alex whispered, half asleep. 

"Nothing." Walter paused. "Rosebud?" 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I need a sexy nickname for you," Walter confessed. 

"Ah, I see." Alex looked at him as if he were insane. 

"I think a flower nickname would be very fitting." 

"Let's sleep on it," Alex said drowsily. 

"Sure thing. Do you like pancakes?" 

"Yeah," Alex answered. 

"I cook like a dream." 

Alex grinned. "I think I'll have a big appetite by tomorrow morning. You wore me out." 

"Good. You know, you looked really hot in the club that night but I had no idea you'd jump my bones like that. You're very responsive. I like that," Walter growled. 

Alex blushed. "Well, you're a pretty incredible guy. I've never had anyone make love to me like that. Plus you're an amazing kisser. I find that the first kiss will make or break a sexual relationship." He paused for a moment and ran his hand down Walter's strong jaw to turn his neck towards him, sniffing as he did so. "You smell incredible." 

Walter frowned. "I smell good? I don't have any cologne or anything on. I used the hose outside for a couple of minutes. That's all." 

"Yeah, I could tell. You smell like outside. Kind of like flowers and I could smell dirt." 

"Damn, I thought I'd cleaned up okay. Maybe I should use your shower." 

"You don't understand." Alex smiled lazily, his eyes devilish in the weak light of the lamp. "Dirt makes me horny." 

"It does?" 

"Uh-huh. Let me show you just how much." He grasped Walter's half-hard cock and licked his lips. "I love drinking from this kind of hose." 

Walter grinned and put his hands behind his head, parting his legs for Alex's access. 

* * *

Alex awoke the next morning disoriented. He felt a heavy arm across his hip, followed the length of the hairy muscular arm up to the man lying next to him, gave a lopsided smile at the sleeping face. They were tangled together like puzzle pieces, the faint rays of the sun spearing through the blinds. A tangle of light trapped in the spaces and filtered through the room, riding on dust motes and seeking the shadows formed by their naked arms and legs. 

He slipped away quietly, gathering his pajamas and depositing them on his stuffed chair. He hurriedly washed up in the bathroom and opened up a plastic wrapped toothbrush for his companion, setting out a disposable razor as well. 

His stomach growled and he giggled. He patted his empty belly. He'd had quite a workout last night. All those calories he'd worked off needed to be replenished. 

He dressed quickly in jeans and a cropped, snug, t-shirt that was nice and roomy at the sleeves for his prosthetic. He put the coffee pot on the stove and inspected his cupboards for the makings of breakfast. 

He heard the shower running upstairs. For a moment he wondered if there were clean towels in the bathroom. He jumped the stairs two at a time and searched the linen closet, pulling out an over-sized bath towel. He hung it over the towel rack. A bald head peered from behind the curtain. 

"Would you like to join me?" 

Alex smiled shyly. "Okay." He quickly undressed and joined Walter in the shower. The hot spray revived him and he was down on his knees on the hard tile sucking Walter into erection. 

Walter pulled him up and pounced on his muscular body, grateful he had shaved and brushed his teeth before hand. 

When they finally left the shower, they were both wrinkled but they had big grins on their faces. Walter's suck marks covered Alex's neck, which he fingered dreamily. 

"It's like the first morning of the rest of my life," Alex whispered to himself. 

Walter hugged him from behind. "How are you doing?" 

"Just swimmingly," Alex said brightly. "I have pancake batter. Make me some?" Alex said huskily, letting his tongue slip out to trace his lips enticingly. 

Walter chuckled. "Maybe I just want to make you." He laughed again at Alex's blush. "You don't have to flirt for pancakes. Just ask." 

Alex shrugged. "I like flirting with you. It's fun." 

"Cherry blossom." 

"Huh? Is that some kind of gay secret code I don't know about like the key thing and the hankie code?" 

Walter laughed again. "No sweetness. That's my nickname for you. It came to me in a dream. I was in heaven and I was riding a lost star, searching for you. I fell to earth and when I looked up, there were hundreds of pink petals falling down on me. Cherry blossoms." 

Alex scrunched up his nose, wondering whether to believe his new lover's story. Walter smoothed out the frown. 

"Are you pulling my leg?" 

"No, I have odd dreams all the time. Once, I dreamt I was standing on the ocean. Not to be sacrilegious or anything. When I woke up, my waterbed had sprung a leak." 

Alex giggled against Walter's neck. "Now that sounds like something that would happen to Fox." 

"Who's Fox?" 

"My best friend. He lives next door to me." 

"Are you just friends with him?" 

"Yes. Don't be jealous. He's a straight, happily married family man." 

"Those are the worst ones to stray." 

Alex slapped Walter's arm. "No really, I've known him since we were kids. There's nothing to worry about." 

"I hope not." Walter's tone became stern. "Otherwise I'll have to put on the executioner's face." He made his face stone cold, with no trace of warmth lighting up the brown eyes, his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"Don't be silly, Walter. Honestly. I'd like you to meet him. Maybe later. Right now I want pancakes and you." 

"In that order?" 

Alex grinned. "Yes, sexy as you are, I'm famished." 

"All right," he agreed. "Pancakes first, then nookie." 

"Deal. Oh dear, I need to find you some clothes. I don't know if anything I have will fit you." 

"Do you any sweats? That should work." 

"I'll see what I have." 

They dried each other off quickly and Alex rummaged through his closet, looking for something for Walter to wear. He found a pair of sweat pants and a sweater that was too big for him but fit just right on his new lover. He was disappointed to see the clothes covering his magnificent body but heartened at the thought of lazy sex in the morning after a good breakfast. 

The pancakes were quickly demolished. Both Walter and Alex chased the last bites around in the maple syrup on their plates. They finished their juice and coffee and grinned at each other, both ready to go upstairs again. Walter insisted on cleaning up and Alex could hear him singing along to the easy listening rock station on the radio as he headed for the bedroom. 

"In the clearing stands a boxer and a fighter by his trade...." 

Walter had a deep, strong voice. 

He stood there for a few minutes, listening. The radio played another song, this one by Rickie Lee Jones, "Chuck E's in love". Walter did the song justice. He even danced a little as he dried the dishes. Alex giggled and ran upstairs. 

He couldn't wait for Walter's big strong hands to sculpt his body. He undressed quickly and took off his arm. He set it down on the stuffed chair with the paisley rose print and got under the covers. He wondered about Walter. Not that he didn't believe his story. Well, perhaps a little part of him thought it was completely preposterous. But because of the ill feelings he got whenever he saw his neighbor, he was inclined to believe his new lover. He wondered how on earth a human could be turned into an inanimate gnome. And why had Mr. Spender given him the gnome? Some sick kind of perversion? A warning to Alex? He shivered. 

"Cold?" Walter asked. 

Alex gasped. "I didn't hear you. Come warm me up?" 

Walter undressed and threw his borrowed clothes on top of Alex's. He dove under the covers and wrapped himself around Alex's body. 

They made love slowly, lingering over each other's bodies. Walter didn't ignore the missing arm. He simply acknowledged that it wasn't there. He gauged Alex's reaction by lightly kissing and caressing it before he moved down his chest. Alex's breath stuttered but he didn't say anything. There was no protest so Walter gave it a final gentle kiss before he attacked the man's nipples. Alex was so responsive, he almost felt guilty. It was too easy to make him gasp and moan and jump at his touch. He was an absolute sex pistol. He had him on the edge of climax when he stopped. Alex groaned and tried to push Walter's head back between his legs. Walter smiled wickedly at him. He had brought up a bowl full of fresh, sweet peaches he'd found on Alex's counter. He'd carefully peeled them, he didn't want irritating peach fuzz marring his new lover's soft skin, and cut them into bite-sized pieces. 

He insisted on feeding Alex the ripe, juicy fruit. Alex opened his mouth obediently and ate every piece he was given. He let the juice drip down his chin until Walter licked his face clean. When they were finished Alex insisted that Walter finish his duty. Walter grinned then slid down to suck Alex's still-hard cock. It was wet with his own sweet nectar. Alex came with a loud shout and Walter sucked him dry, savoring every drop of salty fluid. Alex returned the favor when he caught his breath. 

They snuggled together under the covers and talked. They really didn't have energy for much else. They talked and cuddled into the late afternoon. They talked of their pasts, their families, their work and passions which were inextricably linked through flowers. Alex felt as if he knew Walter intimately and Walter in turn was delighted by his sweet but strong-willed lover.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
